The present invention relates to a method of testing liquids flowing from a nozzle or the like, such as an injection nozzle.
Methods of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known method, a laser beam is utilized as a sensor in such a manner that the laser beam is interrupted by a fluid leaking from a bad nozzle which is indicated by an electric signal produced in an electronic evaluating circuit. This method is accurate to a certain degree; however, it is expensive inasmuch as it is utilized with a laser light source. Moreover, considerable protective measures must be taken, which are always problematic in a production context.